Down the Aisle Or Not
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: Hana Orisho is a 1st year with a passionate fantasy. She has her heart and mind set exactly on what she wants. Too bad things take a turn and end up completely out of range of what she had in mind.  May get a bit OOC, so I apologize in advance
1. Sunny Blond Hair and Violet Eyes

It fell as soft layers on the ground, chilling it completely to the roots. Ouran Academy was closed for the holidays and no soul lingered there. The snow, now covering the ground, was perfectly smooth, undisturbed. The birds had flown south for the winter and the air was bitter, the breeze even more so.

However, there was one small movement down the street; one of Ouran's newest students paced in a haughty gait at the the entrance to a rather large castle-like house. The owner of the house was, in fact, that of the most requested Host Club member, Tamaki Suoh.

Hana wanted more than ever to sprint up the marble steps, through the oak wood door, up more carpeted steps, and into the arms of the boy she dreamed about more frequently every night. It had began when she had first requested him, back in the Spring.

_Up in the 3rd music room, the Host Club sat at perfectly aligned tables and sipped from gold trimmed tea cups. Their newest addition paced the room, as usual, and girls fainted at their sides. Hana Orisho sauntered into the room, knowing exactly who she wanted to sweep her from her feet. _

_His sunny blond hair fell right above his perfectly shaded violet eyes. He was all of 6 feet tall, well toned, and his skin was flawless. Hana had believed she found perfection in a boy. He had stood, walked gracefully to her, placed his hand inside hers, and walked her to a more secluded area of of the room. _

_Hana's heart beat rather rapidly, feeling as if it'd bust right through her chest and out of her golden yellow uniform. She had fallen face first in love. The only thing that allowed her regain her dignity and composure was the announcement that it was time to dismiss. _

From that day, Hana had visited the club mostly everyday, requesting Tamaki, and making her heart flip into overdrive. That was it, she knew she'd take the dreaded, planned walk up to his house, something she had been planning to do for more than a few months.

Through the gated entrance, her coat flowed behind her on the newly scraped concreted walkway. Her body was numb from the air and her chestnut hair fell in ringlets around her ivory face. Everyone seemed to be hidden away behind the warmth of the walls, for it was silent outside.

Her feet carried her to the door where a knocker hung in the right place on the door. Her hand hesitated before making a pounding sound on the door, echoes rippling throughout the house as well as the outside.

Several minutes followed by a small creak in the door, her heart danced around. Finally, it was time to be greeted by the one person that would walk her down that well dreamed of aisle and into the rest of her life.

* * *

**It's a little short, but to kick my 'rush-and-post-everything-so-soon' habit, I made it this way for a reason :) **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS NOR THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. **

**OC: Hana Orisho**

**16 years old.**

**1st year student.**


	2. Slits and Suspisions

**Several minutes followed by a small creak in the door, her heart danced around. Finally, it was time to be greeted by the one person that would walk her down that well dreamed of aisle and into the rest of her life.**

* * *

"Hana-channn!" Golden hair whipped around before a small, yet not young, boy attached himself around her waist.

"Honey-sempai, how nice to see you," her voice was light, although she had a twinge of irritation. "Where is Tamaki?"

Honey bounced backwards and landed onto the edge of the door frame, swaying back and forth as he pulled a small piece of raspberry cake from behind his back, and popped a strawberry into his mouth.

"He's inside with Raiden Fujiaki. He arrived this morning and needed to speak with him in a hurry...I'm not sure why though," Honey shrugged and popped another strawberry into his mouth. "Why are you here Hana-Chan?"

Her face flushed, leaving her looking transparent on the Suoh steps.

"Well, I, uhhh, I," she paused before plastering a big, cheesing smile across her lips, "I came to remind Tamaki about the uh, back to school thing...that, you know, uh...that boy had planned...yep."

Honey's eyes closed to small slits as he observed her. He had been very good at reading her facials and body language when it came to confessing things.

"Sure, okay...well, I guess you can come inside and wait on him then," he moved aside, his eyes still in small slits, watching her walk by into the house.

The inside of the Suoh mansion was lovely, something she had never expected. The walls were a burgundy red trimmed in a golden yellow. Every piece of furniture was layered with satin. This, Hana was positive, would be her home one day.

Honey leaped onto the nearest couch, re-opened his eyes, and gazed at Hana.

"So Hana-Chan, I know you're lying. Why would someone have a back-to-school anything just for a Holiday break?"

Suddenly, his eyes were large and they held sparkle, something she had only seen in the Host Club room. Hana sighed, knowing it'd be a while until Tamaki would be free to talk and it seemed as if Honey had many more schemes and facial expressions to give her if she didn't go ahead and spill it.

Hana's feet carried her to the couch where Honey sat and she settled onto the edge of it.

"Okay, Honey-sempai, if you really want to know."

* * *

**Reviews would be super lovely now, just to let me know exactly what you're thinking :) **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS!**


	3. Holiday Event and Feelings

**"Okay, Honey-sempai, if you really want to know."**

**

* * *

**

Honey propped himself up on a small, square, satin pillow and faced Hana, narrowing his eyes back into slits. He had seemed to master the art of 'interrogation.'

"So Hana-Chan, why _exactly_ are you here?"

Hana positioned herself a bit more comfortably onto the couch and settled into telling him the complete truth.

"Well Honey, I'm here to see Tamaki-"

"So you're not here to see me?" Honey's eyes opened and welled up, making him look much younger than his actual age. It suddenly hit Hana that this would be a very very long explanation.

"No, Honey, I didn't even know you were here. It is nice to see you though," she made sure he was smiling and again, biting into a strawberry before continuing, "I seem to have these...feelings...for Tamaki." Her voice dropped.

"It's nice to see you too Hana-Chan. Feelings?" Honey's head titled slightly to the right, the end of a strawberry just barely visible from his mouth.

"Feelings for Tamaki develop all of the time, Hana. Girls walk into the club, see his face, and fall directly on their faces. This could be something you just think you're experiencing," Honey nodded, knowing all of this matter-of-factly.

"No, Honey-sempai, I'm pretty sure this is the real deal." Hana corrected his assumption.

The two boys', Raiden and Tamaki, voices were muffled behind the very tall, oak kitchen door. However, it seemed as if their conversation was taking a rather interesting turn. Laughter began to abrupt and their voices raised uncontrollably.

"You see Hana-Chan, Tamaki is playing a role. He is merely the 'prince' to every girl that shoes their pretty faces in the Host Club. I think you're an amaz-"

Hana stood graciously, sweeping her coat behind her body.

"Honey, you're a really great boy and I appreciate your opinion. Yet, I believe you've gotten it all wrong..."

The kitchen door swung open at that time, showing humorous looks on both of the young men's faces. Tamaki had never looked so glorious, his face glowing in the fluorescent lighting and his face falling in random places amongst his head.

Then, there was Raiden, the boy Hana had never seen before. His eyes were emerald, the color of a beautiful jewel and his hair was brunette, cut almost similar to Tamaki's hair.

"Well, Hana-Chan, I believe it is false and you're setting yourself up for a disaster," Honey-sempai jumped from the couch, sprinting to Tamaki.

Tamaki's lips spread into a thin smile, his violet eyes falling onto Hana. "Why hello there princess, what brings you here on such a lovely winter's day?" His voice melted her mind and heart into a puddle on the plush carpeted floor.

Honey cut in as Hana's mouth opened, "she came over to remind you about some boy's back to school event but I explained that it would be a _complete disaster_ to have a back to school party in the middle of the holiday."

"Ah yes, you must inform the boy that maybe after the holiday would be a better time for such things. I'm so sorry, Princess, but I must run. I have important matters to attend to right away. Won't you stop by again soon?" Tamaki's voice was smooth and it left Hana completely speechless.

She nodded, letting herself out of the front door. Safely on the front porch, she rested her back against the wood.

Honey-sempai seemed a little off today. He has usually been very open when it came to her feelings for Tamaki. Well, about the subtle hints she had dropped about them. Then again, all of the boys played a role. What was real?

* * *

**Quickkkkkk update but I appreciated the review, so I wrote a new chapter :) **

**Reviews are wanted/appreciated/loved!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS!**

**Just Hana :)**


	4. Pretty Cute and Some Requests

**Then again, all of the boys played a role. What was real?**

**

* * *

**

"They're up about 50% since she started coming...a bit strange," Kyouya sat his black notebook onto the top of his crystal-topped dining table. Requests had piled in since Hana Orisho began attending regular Host Club events.

"That doesn't seem strange. She's stealing Tamaki's attention from the other 'princesses'. Of course requests went up. Everyone is trying to get back their time with him," Hikaru sat in a chair across from Kyouya, mumbling to himself about why he and his brother's request rate hadn't gone up.

Kyouya's eyes flickered from Hikaru to the notebook. He hadn't thought to check up on the background of Hana just yet. _There could be something...about her... _

"So, do you think...uh, that Tamaki...may like her?" Hikaru turned his face up to Kyouya, who gave the red-headed boy a confused, concerned look. "He might though..."

"No, Hikaru. Tamaki takes the club very seriously. He doesn't get his feelings mixed up with the ladies that request him. He seems to have those channeled on Haruhi...who I haven't seen his whole break...Hmm..." Kyouya shrugged his shoulders, walking to the counter.

"See, we may have a problem though. If her feelings are more than just requesting feelings...we could have a huge problem on our hands," he shook his head, leaning against the marble.

Hikaru slumped in the chair, turning his eyes to the tiled floor. It had seemed as if Hana had been requesting Tamaki a lot lately. Maybe there _was_ something going on. Or maybe she just _wanted_ there to be something going on.

"She is cute though," Hikaru threw in.

"That may be so, but it's still not good for business..." Kyouya's voice broke through Hikaru's thoughts. "Hana is obviously stealing the attention of Tamaki, causing other girls to request him even more than they have before. However, it'll all end soon. They'll either, Tamaki and Hanna I mean, pursue their feelings...if there are feelings, and will cause Hana to get upset when Tamaki woos other girls or the girls will stop coming due to his interests in only Hana."

Hikaru knew he was right, whether he really agreed or not. He did think Hana was beyond attractive and pretty interesting. Tamaki would be extremely ignorant if he didn't have feelings for her.

"Hikaru...?" Kyouya had been repeating his name for about a minute before he finally looked up. "Do you always have to daydream? This is serious. We need to have a talk with Tamaki...or limit Hana's requests." He shook his head, taking the grape juice from the counter and pouring it into a glass from the dish washer.

"Yeah...maybe..." Hikaru didn't really know what the real solution should be. He wasn't very good at the whole make-things-better-for-business kind of thing.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE OHSHC CHARACTERS :)**

**Reviews would be lovely 3**


	5. Kaoru and Disgust

**He wasn't very good at the whole make-things-better-for-business kind of thing. **

The last of the snow melted away from the trees and the lilies on the ground, leaving birds the glory of returning home and flying about the city. Ouran Academy was resuming classes and parents cheerfully watched their children leave the houses. Tamaki Suoh, of course, was the most excited to be returning.

However, Hana Orisho padded along the sidewalk, only mere minutes from the school, and thought about how she would pursue Honey's request. Forget about Tamaki Suoh, the boy who filled her fantasies and wildest dreams. It seemed nearly impossible, but over the rest of the two weeks, her feelings had began to dwindle, but only slightly.

Inside the warmth of the school, for the air still had a slight brisk to it, Hana attended her classes, awaiting the time that she would see the boys of the Host Club. That time came only too fast. Hana believed her heart would fail as her small olive hand touched the handle of the door to the 3rd music room.

"Welcome, Hana. I hope you've had a wonderful break," Tamaki's voice was smooth, drawing her into the room. Hana's heart juiced with the feelings she had once thought she diminished her body of. "I'm so glad to be able to sit with you and discuss the beautiful moments of your vacation."

"Actually," Hana began, her voice trembling, "I would like to request Kaoru today."

Hikaru whirled in his place to stare at the girl. Had she lost her mind? Was she really requesting _his _brother? Kaoru made his way to her, taking her hand and leading her away from the crowd. Hikaru stood. Why was he taking her away? The requests were to be done there...among everyone. Not ALONE. Did everyone want her?

Tamaki's face twisted. His request had been stolen and everyone seemed all too surprised about it. Maybe she had caught a cold and didn't want him to get it. With a smile, he sauntered over to the plush couch and sat. That was it, she was watching out for him, keeping him healthy.

Looking at Tamaki, Hikaru pouted in disgust. Clearly, she needed to leave.


	6. Zunaku and Incapable

**Clearly, she needed to leave.**

"So Hana..."

"No, it's Zunaku..."

"Oh, I'm dearly sorry Ha...Zunaku," Tamaki's head swirled.

The beautiful girl before him tensed up. He was ruining his day all on his own. Was that possible? Nothing seemed impossible these days. What had break done to them? Hikaru looked as if he'd murder his brother, Mori looked more happy to be breathing, Kyouya seemed less...Kyouya, and Honey was way more Honey.

Kaoru and Hana wee situated on a settee on the opposite side of the room, away from the other boys. Usually, Hikaru would be linked to his side to complete the twincest act. This time though, Kaoru knew _something_ was up.

"So Hana, I suppose your break was lovely? You look ravishing today if I say so myself. The cold has not harmed your skin one bit." He attempted small talk, yet her mind was elsewhere.

"Perhaps you'd like to play a game?" She lifted her head, his eyes brightening. He proceeded to call for Hikaru, who ran to his side immediately. The boys disappeared behind a curtain, returning to face her. "Which one is Hikaru?" It was perfect unison.

Hana wasn't really up to games. She felt out of place, as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. Maybe Honey was right...feeling anything for Tamaki was ruining her. He obviously didn't mind sharing her. He seemed peachy with the other girls.

Standing to her feet, she pointed to the boy of the left, "Hikaru."

The boys laughed, shaking their heads. For an odd reason, Hana felt enraged. "Why must you two make it impossible to tell you apart?" Her voice raised, causing the other boys to turn their attention to the corner.

"Why must you be incapable to tell us apart? Are something wrong with your eyes?" The boy on the right, completely Hikaru manner, spat out at her. Hana's body racked with rage, unnecessary rage for that matter.

"Well, I see that this is just a joke to you. Treating your guests as if they're five year olds! Goodbye boys." Hana turned on her heels and left the room, feeling better that she didn't have to be cooped up with heartbreak.

"Weird..." Honey's voice was low and Mori nodded. "Maybe...this is the worst disaster."


	7. Eventually and Privileges

**"Weird..." Honey's voice was low and Mori nodded. "Maybe...this is the worst disaster."**

* * *

Honey sat on a maroon plush pillow in one corner of the music room. The day had come to an end for the hosts, but they were all staying to go over plans for the following day.

_It seems that by Hana staying away, the problem has only gotten worse..._

It had been about three weeks since Hana had requested any of the boys and the tension had started to build in the Host Club. Tamaki paced the floor; his eyes seemed sunken and dim these days. Hikaru moped about and didn't give 100% to his requests and Kaoru seemed as if he was guilty of something.

"If you hadn't of suggested playing that stupid game...there'd be no problem," Hikaru's voice ripped through Kaoru's thoughts.

Kaoru lifted his head, seeing no use in arguing. Hikaru seemed snappy, probably due to the disappearance of Hana Orisho. Although, he didn't know why; Hikaru didn't have any feelings for her...right?

Tamaki turned to face Hikaru, his eyes lowered slightly. "Maybe her cold got worse. She's just keeping me and the rest of you safe by staying clear until she's better," Tamaki seemed pleased with this assumption.

"I don't think Hana ever had a cold Tama-chan," Honey bounced over to the blonde boss. "She's clearly upset about something. Just give her time, she'll come around." The boys seemed to have their own guesses as to why the girl was gone, but Honey seemed to be a little more informed about all of it. He had known why she requested Kaoru in the first place and why she had snapped so suddenly. She'd come around eventually...but then again, maybe not.

Hana Orisho had gone home. She had rushed up her steps and through her home to her room. There, she had thrown herself onto her bed.

Three weeks without seeing the face of that beautiful boy. Three weeks of avoiding anything that had anything to do with the Host Club. Three weeks of just walking without a clue.

Her room was growing darker. The light was off and the sun was setting. Hana's eyes rested on the plush carpeted floor as she settled her heart and her mind. It was time for a rest, to maybe finally release her feelings for any of them.

After about an hour of laying, the only light flowing into the room was the light from her computer screen. She had been tricked into signing up to a social network, where her internet lingered on at that moment, untouched from the night before. Of course, she had all of the Host Club befriended. A _ding ding_ came from across the room, catching her attention. Hana sat, stood, and paced to the computer, squinting into the bright light.

_I never thought not seeing your face would be so hard. I can't believe we put you through the things we put you through. My heart hurts from the pain of your absence. I wish that you would return and grace me with your presence or at least provide me with the privilege of seeing your beautiful face..._

* * *

**It took forever but after about 3 hours of OHSHC, I got my mojo back. Enjoy :) Hopefully, the next chapter won't be too far behind.**


End file.
